


what if you and me, we spoke in terms of us

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Like, my brother said that it meant you were courting me or something, but that’s not true, right? Like, we’ve barely even had a conversation‒a formal courtship kinda requires a conversation.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	what if you and me, we spoke in terms of us

**Author's Note:**

> a little add on to [insidious-intent's](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com) [beautiful little story](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/190208896514/if-you-still-have-an-open-slot-its-cold-you) because I was literally overcome with the need to write about those two

“So, uh, hey, funny question.”

Michael looked up at Alex and batted those eyelashes that made Alex curse under his breath. Sure, the idea of courting someone that looked like that wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him, but he wasn’t exactly ready for any sort of courtship. He happened to like the idea of being a forever bachelor and that wasn’t an option if he was married to the goddamn Price Michael of Antar, third of his name, blah blah blah. This had to be just a misunderstanding.

“Whenever you gave me your coat the other night‒that wasn’t, like, a _thing_ , was it?” Alex clarified. Those big eyes just batted a few more times. A quick scan of the tiny Earth-themed coffee shop that was technically on the grounds of the castle, he saw that Michael had guards planted all around the room and every civilian was looking and whispering. Alright, this misunderstanding was simply getting out hand. “Like, my brother said that it meant you were courting me or something, but that’s not true, right? Like, we’ve barely even had a conversation‒a formal courtship kinda requires a conversation.”

Michael blinked innocently a few more times and it was starting to look a lot less cute and a lot more irritating.

“You accepted the coffee invitation,” Michael said slowly. Alex very quickly felt like he was being strangled and he leaned back in his chair. Which got Michael to start giggling.

“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny,” Alex snapped. He regretted the snapping whenever it got the attention of the guards and he was reminded this was a goddamn prince. Not _just_ a prince, but the most beloved member of the royal family. Michael waved them off without even looking and kept that sweet smile.

“No, I don’t consider this a courtship. Or, not really. I learned much about Earth customs and you… you all _date_.” He said the word ‘date’ like it was the most scandalous thing that had ever left his lips. “I want that. I want to date. Not for marriage, for pleasure.”

“Okay,” Alex said slowly, licking his lips, “But doing this in public is a bad idea.”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? It’s done in public. I saw that Earth film‒50 First Dates. It had many public things.”

Alex let out an involuntary laugh and put his fingers to his temples, marveling at this beautifully idiotic prince. “Michael, you can’t take dating tips from Adam Sandler.”

“Your order, Your Highness,” a barista said as she placed two cups in front of them. Which was sort of stupid considering neither of them had ordered anything and she wasn’t a waitress. Ah, the privileges of being a prince.

“Go on, it’s tea. That’s an Earth drink,” Michael said happily. He very clearly was not understanding the issue with them being out in public. He didn’t seem to understand that, even if _he_ didn’t want this to be courting, everyone around them would assume it was and that was as good as fact.

“Michael, I‒”

“Drink and we’ll keep talking,” he pressed. Alex sighed and reluctantly took a sip‒that almost killed him because it was basically a cup full of liquidated Antarian spices.

“Okay,” Alex said, trying to keep his coughing to a minimum. Michael just kept smiling as Alex gently hacked up a lung. “Okay, we’re public figures. We can’t date in public.” His voice was hoarse, but Michael heard him.

“Well, why not?” he asked, “That’s what they do on Earth. I want to date.”

“No, public figures don’t date in public like that unless they’re doing it specifically to get attention. This‒this is already bad enough, people are going to assume we’re courting no matter what,” Alex explained, “If we want to date, it has to be on the DL.”

“DL,” Michael repeated slowly, nodding, “I can arrange that.”

“Alright,” Alex said, a soft smile on his cough-induced red face as he stood up, “We’ll keep in touch.”

“You’re going?”

“I don’t want people to think we’re courting,” he said. Michael didn’t allow himself to frown and simply nodded.

“Alright.”

Alex hauled ass out of the building and didn’t let himself finishing coughing until he got into the backseat of the car.

-

“So, you want to date this prince?”

“I don’t think I have a choice. I can’t exactly say no to him, can I?”

Alex paced across the living room while Kyle and Flint stared at him. He never thought he’d be so ready to go home. As pretty as the prince was, this whole thing would be easier with a few planets between them.

“God, I can’t believe you put us in this situation in the first place,” Flint groaned, rubbing his face. Alex looked at him like he’d lost it.

“Us?! I didn’t do anything! It’s not my fault I caught the eye of a fucking alien prince!”

“Alien is an offensive term,” Kyle chimed in which simply made Alex groan more.

“Look, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know that he was trying to court or whatever, I didn’t know it was going to be public,” Alex said. Flint massaged his temples. 

“Why couldn’t you have just read the books on Antarian customs I gave you?” Flint sighed. Alex almost apologized. While their dad would target Alex for this mistake, he would also tear Flint a new one for not _‘watching your brother’._

“There’s already an article out about the two of you,” Kyle said.

“Not helping, Kyle,” Alex and Flint said in unison. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, maybe we can fix this. Maybe we can just publicly make it look like you guys are friends and that it was read wrong,” Flint suggested, “Yeah, that’ll work. You’re making good with the favorite prince. That’ll be good for both planets. Yes, okay, I’ll contact his people.”

Flint hurried off into the next room, tapping on his phone. Alex sighed and fell onto the couch beside Kyle.

“So, like, bullshit aside,” Kyle started, “How does it feel to have a prince that is famous across the galaxy want to date you?”

Alex smiled and snorted softly. When he put it like that, it was different. If he was just a normal guy, this would be the most exhilarating thing in the world. But he wasn’t, his father was a senator, he was sent here for strictly public relations reasons, and he’d fucked up. He should’ve read the stupid book.

“Kinda cool,” Alex admitted. 

Kyle let out a laugh, but it was cut off whenever a popup appeared on the laptop in front of them. It was a text to Alex. Not just any text, but one to his personal, universal number that happened to be from the fucking prince himself.

“God damn it,” Alex whispered and leaned forward to open it.

_’Alex,_

_I hope you don’t mind. I got your universal number from my people. I wanted to talk to you more. Tell me again - how do people of earth date? Is it all private? Are we meant to be alone? What can we do when we’re alone?_

_Teach me?_

_Michael_

“I need a cigarette.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
